


Finally Here

by rainbowcowboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, togami learning to lighten the fuck up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcowboy/pseuds/rainbowcowboy
Summary: After nearly a year of a slow, long-distance relationship, Byakuya finally meets his boyfriend in person.





	Finally Here

** _Makoto: _ ** KUYA

** _Makoto: _ ** HOW DID YOU CHANGE MY FLIGHT 

** _Makoto:_ ** ??????

Those were the first messages Byakuya received, after a two and a half hours of unnerving radio silence from his boyfriend. He knew, of course, that service was unavailable during any plane flight. However, Makoto was always pinging Byakuya with little messages, even when the two of them were busy; describing something he saw on the subway, or what he had for breakfast, or something that happened in class. It was a way, he supposed, to make the two of them feel closer. 

Closer, that was, in proximity. The two of them were quite connected emotionally, as Makoto was the only person who put time into working through all of Byakuya’s… Byakuya-ness, and in turn, Byakuya felt safe whenever he was messaging or calling Makoto. But over anything else, distance had been their obstacle. They were together in spirit, but clinging to a pile of pillows and  _ imagining  _ cuddling each other quickly lost its effectiveness. 

But, through phone calls that dragged on into ungodly hours of the morning, long discussions through DM about their emotional issues followed by copious amounts of heart emojis (supplied in large by Makoto), and the occasional thigh pictures (courtesy of Byakuya), they’d made it work. Yes, they’d made it  _ fucking work.  _

They’d made it work long enough for Makoto to save up enough money to get himself a plane ticket to cover the miles and miles of distance keeping him from Byakuya. Makoto insisted that  _ “I wanna buy it, with my own money!! Don’t help me out, Kuya. Lemme show you I can do this.”  _ So, Byakuya had indeed left him to his own savings for the ticket, but he knew how to help out in other ways.

Byakuya knew a lot of people. A lot of those people had their interests focused quite narrowly on money, which Byakuya happened to have a lot of. 

With a surprisingly little amount of string-pulling, Byakuya had discreetly upgraded his boyfriend’s flight from coach to first class. Makoto liked to work for his reward, but he wasn’t an idiot. He’d take a good opportunity when he was given one, and he’d figure out exactly why he’d gotten that opportunity at all. 

That intuitive little bastard. 

** _YOU: _ ** It’s no big deal. I don’t want you to fly in discomfort. 

** _Makoto: _ ** KUYA im ok !!! seriously

** _YOU: _ ** You enjoyed the extra leg room, I’m sure. 

** _Makoto: _ ** …….

** _Makoto: _ ** FINE I DID >:((((

Byakuya smirked to himself, shutting his phone off for the time being. He was sitting not-quite-comfortably at a coffee shop in the arrivals section of the airport, waiting for Makoto and trying his best to ignore the commoners bustling around him. It’d probably be another thirty minutes until Makoto got off the plane and retrieved his luggage, so Byakuya took out his laptop and tried to do some work. It was difficult, he was unable to take his mind off Makoto. 

He was unsure of how much time had passed when he got a text from Makoto, happily announcing that he’d just gotten his bag. Byakuya’s stomach had long ago graduated from butterflies to full on barrel rolls, and for the first time in his life, he found himself self-conscious. What if Makoto didn’t like him as much in person? What if he was actually terrible at all that relationship stuff in real life?

No. Byakuya had never let his pride fail him, and he most certainly would not now. He stomped down his anxieties, taking deep breaths, and calmed himself down. As if to test his strength, his phone buzzed with another text from Makoto. 

** _Makoto: _ ** i see yOU I SEE Y OU 

Byakuya’s gaze snapped up from the screen, scanning the crowds for signs of his boyfriend. He started to grow frustrated at his seeming inability to locate the man, until he heard a shout from behind him:

“ _ Kuya!! _ ”

Byakuya whirled out of his seat, finally catching sight of Makoto. He was sprinting towards Byakuya as fast as he could muster, grinning wildly-

His thoughts were cut off as Makoto pulled him into the tightest hug Byakuya had ever felt. At first he was only stunned; he hadn’t been hugged like this, well, ever. Then, a tsunami of unadulterated bliss crashed over him, and he let it sweep him away. He hugged Makoto back just as tightly, resting his head on the shorter man’s. Finally, a thought made of words cut through the haze:  _ I didn’t expect him to be so tiny.  _

Byakuya knew that Makoto was 5’3”. He just hadn’t quite registered how small 5’3” was, exactly. 

Makoto looked up at Byakuya, and there were stars in those wide, hopeful eyes. He was even more beautiful in person. His bird’s nest of hair was impossibly soft and textured, his skin was dusted with the faintest of freckles, and his grey-green eyes glittered with a level of joy Byakuya had previously thought impossible. 

The shorter boy was the one to finally break their silence, giggling, “Wow, you’re tall.”

His _ voice _ .

Over the phone, the way Makoto sounded was different. In person, his voice was confident, but gentle. Just hearing it made Byakuya’s cheeks feel warm. 

For the first time in his life, Byakuya found he was stumbling over his words. The only thing his brain could really grasp was the warmth, the weight, the existence of Makoto in his arms. Finally, he managed, “That’s good, right?”

Makoto beamed and Byakuya felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of lovey-dovey goo. “It’s great!” he responded, and Byakuya couldn’t help but smile back. 

And they were both smiling, and Byakuya was barely aware of the people around him anymore. Makoto’s face was close, and he kept getting closer until Byakuya could feel his excited breath on his lips, and the next thing he knew, they were kissing. 

Those nights and days, weeks and months he’d spent dreaming, imagining what it was going to feel like, finally paid off. Byakuya had never once thought about kissing or being kissed before he met Makoto; to him, romance had always been unnecessary, frivolous. In all honesty, in the days leading up to the couple’s meeting, he’d been worrying himself over whether he even knew how. But this… this was perfect. Makoto’s lips were soft and dry from his flight. His eyes shut only a moment before Byakuya remembered he should do the same. Without seeing, they both just felt, and they melted into each other. 

The feeling of Makoto’s smile against his was one Byakuya wouldn’t ever forget. 

After what could have been a second or an hour, Byakuya slowly drew away, realizing he had forgotten to breathe. He ripped his gaze away from Makoto, only to see that a few people were staring at him. Once again conscious of the eyes of the public, Byakuya let his partner out of his arms. 

“How was your flight?” he asked, making sure to keep the usual bite out of his voice. 

Makoto shrugged, “I mean, first class was cool. I was thinking about you the whole time…” As Makoto answered, Byakuya packed his laptop into his briefcase, making sure to listen closely. The two of them grabbed their respective bags and left the coffee shop.

As they made their was to the street where Byakuya’s chauffeur was parked, Makoto reached over and intertwined his fingers with the taller man’s. It was something they’d talked about constantly. So went Makoto’s pledge,  _ “When we meet, I wanna hold your hand literally whenever I can.” _

Byakuya, though he’d never admit it, let himself space out a little bit. He wasn't quite sure when he got in his car with Makoto, or when he’d given the driver their destination, or quite when they’d arrived. He’d been too preoccupied with his boyfriend’s presence beside him, leaning into his shoulder and rubbing little circles into the back of his hand. 

Makoto’s eyes were wide with wonder when the pair stepped into Byakuya’s apartment. Apartment was... A loose description, but Byakuya didn’t quite know what else to call it. It was clean, crisp, not too minimalistic, but certainly not cluttered. It was already late when they arrived, and Makoto was tuckered out from travelling, so they made a beeline for the bedroom to unpack and relax. They had four days together, there was no rush. 

The moment Makoto had thrown off his backpack, he threw himself onto the empty bed and snuggled against the made sheets. With a contented sigh, he murmured, “Everything smells like you, Kuya.”

Not a moment after he said that, Byakuya was beside him, his blazer having been shed and hung neatly on the back of a desk chair. He pulled the shorter man into his arms, nuzzling against the top of his head and purring, “Hopefully that’s a good thing.”

Makoto melted into him, shutting his eyes. “It is.”

They lay like that for a few minutes, relishing in the presence of one another. Eventually, Byakuya started to get worried that his shirt would wrinkle, and Makoto was stuffy in his heavy jacket. They both changed into their pajamas, pretending not to notice the other staring. 

As soon as they were comfortable, they were in each other’s arms again. It became a cycle; one would get up quickly to get snacks, or to pull off his socks, or whatnot, and they’d part for as long as they could bear before reuniting even closer together. At some point, Byakuya put on a tv show to ‘watch’, but every time Makoto snuggled against his bare chest, he couldn't focus. 

Time melted, starting and stopping whenever it pleased. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Makoto was with him, safe and real in his bed, in his arms. Eventually, they dimmed the lights, and a little while later, someone muted the tv. It was a blissful feeling, not worrying about anything except getting the covers over his shoulders without taking his arms off of Makoto. 

Most nights, Byakuya needed to play music to fall asleep peacefully. In silence, his mind ran off with whatever dark thoughts it wanted, and he would lay awake for hours in the dark just  _ thinking _ . But that night, with Makoto’s warmth all around him, and his soft breath on Byakuya’s skin, he barely even considered getting up to get his earbuds. 

In any other place, he would've felt bad for going to sleep so early. But he and Makoto had plenty of time together to be a couple in the next few days. The bed was soft, warm, and inviting. For the first time since they met, Byakuya fell asleep without feeling guilty for not staying up to talk to his boyfriend longer. He didn’t need to be guilty; his boyfriend was right here. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> listen i just. miss my bf ok 
> 
> n e ways if i have time ill write a second chapter with some more ;) content if u know what i mean


End file.
